


老废物乐园

by Pupalia403



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupalia403/pseuds/Pupalia403
Summary: 暴力狂和老废物的故事
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
进入四十以后老男人皮肉松弛下垂，本就平庸的面容在衰老以后也勾不起人多看一眼的欲望，甚至身材也走了样——四肢依然是消瘦缺乏锻炼的样子，但躯干已经出现了发福的现象，本来就不太结实的腹部显出圆润的弧度，被穿得领口发黄的宽大衬衫掩盖的身体在坐下或者弯腰的时候会挤出一层层的软肉。手感很好，不然为什么我总喜欢在做爱的时候捏着这里，而他总是在我这么做的时候露出有点可悲的欣慰。

我常常打他。在彻夜不归的次日清晨，带着一身烟酒气和廉价香水味，用干涩的眼瞪着睡得四仰八叉把上衣卷到肚皮以上的男人。或者在那个破出租屋里睡到下午，咬着烟从一丛枯草乱发中看到他伏在电脑前在同城网上找招聘信息，凑得很近，因为看不清，眼镜度数早就不够了，但他没有钱去配。只能可笑地用那件破衬衫的下摆擦了又擦。

每次看到他佝偻着背强打精神的样子我体内就有一种奇异的狂躁，煽动着我的施暴欲。

我才不在意这男人能不能找到工作，赚不赚钱。我不为这些事生气，但我冠冕堂皇地把这当作自己动手的理由，就因为我想。

甚至不用我说，男人就会自发地这么认为，顺从地任由我推搡、掌掴、扯着他的头发撞到任何地方——然后强暴。

我们每一次的做爱都是强暴。他早就没有任何欲望了，不论我怎么挑逗，撸他舔他，后来我只能坐在他身上掐着他的脖子蹭到高潮，蹭得两个人下体都湿漉漉的，那玩意儿还是软得像摊烂泥。每到这个时候，我知道我的表情一定很疯狂——我总是泄愤似的用最大的手劲攥着那一坨软肉骂他，“老废物，你有什么用，红灯区的婊子下面都比你硬。” 这个老男人疼得冒汗，腿死死夹在一起试图缓解，却又不敢伸手推我哪怕一下。  
不过我没说，就算硬不起来，他还是能让我很爽。我摸摸他的小肚腩都让他得意了，告诉他这个他岂不要飞上天。

这种情况持续了一阵子，我想出了新的办法折腾他。

“别怕，我会好好弄的。”我用自己听了都害怕的温柔语调安抚他，或者说威胁，我瞥见他偷偷在床单上蹭掉了手汗。

我从微信加的一个情趣用品贩子那搞来了一堆大大小小的玩意，下了血本。除了常规的前列腺按摩器、震动棒、润滑剂还有一堆瓶瓶罐罐，说是吸了能让人性奋的。我虽然不太相信有这等奇效，但死马当活马医，总比和尸体做爱好。那一排小小的玻璃瓶，标签上都是洋文，他不住地往这看过来，明明看不懂，但他应该知道我想干嘛了。

看得出来他眼里有点抵触，犯恶心，恶心完了却又兴奋得颤动起来。

“吸。”我拧开盖子将小玻璃瓶放在他鼻子下命令道。

老男人乖乖地吸满一口气，被那怪异的气味冲得一阵头晕眼花，重重地喘了两口，好像想把那味道赶出去。

“这是什么…”

我看到他的脸以肉眼可见速度涨红，连眼白里都泛起了一点血色。

为了用这东西我做了点功课，噢，也就是看黄片，卖药给我的人说吸了这个会特别饥渴，特别好插进去。  
但为了顺利我还是认认真真地给那个小按摩器裹上一大层润滑剂。

我让老东西自己把腿扳开抬起来，他脊椎不好，做这个动作更是困难，手指掐进大腿肉里微微发抖，我没打算体谅他。拿着那个小玩意往里捅的时候确实没什么阻力，不过他一直在悄悄地调整呼吸。

见他把那东西完全吃进去，我摁下底部的开关，然后忍不住一巴掌抽在他屁股上，习惯性地用嘲讽的语气夸奖，“你还真是有天赋啊。”  
老男人不知道是被我抽得还是被那玩意刺激得“呃”的一声叫出来。我能听到按摩棒上那颗模拟手指动作的滚珠有节奏的震动声从他体内闷闷地传来。

我拽着按摩器尾部调整着位置和角度，终于在转到某个角度的时候成功让老男人猛地顶起了腰。  
原来男人被插的时候看起来跟女的也差不多。

“小宜…小宜…”老男人扶着我手臂的手有点儿颤，“好舒服。”  
看来我没说错，他确实有天赋。卖这东西给我的人都叮嘱我要慢慢试才能找到，第一次不成功很正常——没想到这老东西适应良好。

“流水了，”我把顶端冒出的两滴液体揩下来捅进他嘴里，他张着嘴喘，很舒服的样子。  
但还是没有一点要硬的迹象。  
操他奶奶的，这合理吗，爽成这样了都不硬。  
“老东西，别只顾着自己爽，我他妈搞这么些玩意儿是为了让你硬起来好操我的行吗？”我看着他爽得两股战战前面却一点不见抬头挫败得不行。

直到几天后我趴在别的男人床上拽着他命根子我还在想这件事。  
“为什么就是不硬呢？”我咨询他。“去医院检查了说没什么问题啊。”  
他小心翼翼地把我手掰开解救小弟弟，“是压力太大了吧。”  
行，我就知道不能问这些傻逼男人。  
老废物那种能爽不能硬的体质大概也不是这些男的能理解的。


	2. Chapter 2

01.相识  
陶宜毕业以后就回到了家乡的小城市，把父母留下的一套市区二居室租出去，在这个小城市的另一头找了间单身公寓和楼下的车库做画室，画的画姑且能卖点钱供自己生活。  
会认识曲林松是因为她一时兴起写了个小广告“诚招写生裸模”，开了个很低的工资，复印十几份贴在小区附近，就没想过有哪个傻子会来应徵。

偏偏曲林松这时候刚被被辞退。“辞退”已经是体面的说法了，他分明是被赶出来的。  
自匆匆地从办公室和宿舍收拾好东西离开以后他已经在这个小城市里流浪了十天。他过往只有固定工资，过去十年来为了给母亲治病没存下多少钱来。因此只能每天换着不同的二十四小时便利店或者速食店过夜，他不敢在同一个地方连续待两天，小城市通宵营业的店也少，有时候只能去银行营业厅门口和别的流浪汉分地盘，还因为不懂规矩被教训过。  
曲林松攥着那张小广告找上门来的时候，陶宜几乎已经要忘了这件事，瞥见小广告上裸模两个字才想起来，那时候她急着睡回笼觉，巴不得赶紧打发走这人。  
“要求形象良好，”陶宜夺过那张被攥得皱巴巴的纸指着这几个字给他，眼皮都懒得掀一下，“没看到吗。”  
曲林松也知道自己现在满身污迹，头发因为好几天没洗过已经打绺了。被她说得窘迫，找补似的扯了扯衣摆，“我平时不这样，最近出了点事，要不我也不会…”说到一半好像才意识到自己不该一边来求职一边还嫌弃，就闭了嘴。  
陶宜这才正眼打量他，验货一样上上下下看了一遍——这老男人看着有四十了，干瘦，穿个白衬衫里面，扣子仔仔细细地系到最上面，还透出了打底背心的痕迹。戴金属表，穿皮鞋。服饰的样式都很老派，也很旧，但可以看得出来一些污渍是新染上去的，或许如他所说往常确实是个体面的人。  
“行吧。下午三点上班，十一点下班。工作内容就是摆姿势，我到时候会教你，每两小时有一次休息。明天能上班吗？”  
“那个…请问您这儿能包住宿吗？”  
“…”  
陶宜以为自己听错了，用她残留着斑驳甲油的小指掏了掏耳朵，“你说什么？”  
“我现在没有地方…”  
砰！  
陶宜手一摔，门在曲林松面前无情地合上了。

两个小时后陶宜圾着凉鞋拎满两手垃圾袋准备出门丢垃圾，拉开门就看到刚才的老男人还拎着自己那包可怜的行李立在门口。  
见她出来迫不及待地开口：“我真的很需要这份工作——”  
曲林松也不想这么得寸进尺，但眼下的情况容不得他保持体面姿态了。  
陶宜没理他，把门踹上以后咔哒咔哒地下了楼。  
“求求您了…”见她回来老男人又说话了，低声下气地。  
“操你大爷的，少烦我，跟我这找冤大头呢？”陶宜被烦得起火，推了他一把，“闪开，别挡路。”  
曲林松被她推得一踉跄，后退了几步，小小声补充道，“随便让我住哪都行，我不介意的。”  
陶宜听完这话火窜得更高了，怒极反笑，“轮得到你介意么？”


End file.
